Catching her
by Sweetheart91597
Summary: Set after 'Rise of the turtles' in the 2012-universe. Spoiler alert! Donnie caught April and saved her live. But his brothers haven't got the slightest clue about what he did. Now, they want the entire story... I don't own TMNT


**Author's note: It's been way too long since I've written a TMNT-story. So, as a 'Christmas present': here it is! This takes place in the 2012-universe right after S1E1:** _ **Rise of the turtles**_ **.  
So… huge spoilers alert!  
I hope you enjoy it! :) **

Donnie was the last one to leave April's balcony.  
His brothers were waiting two blocks away, longing to know what had happened while they were fighting Snakeweed and the Kraang robots.  
As soon as Donnie had joined them, Mikey started asking questions: "What happened between you and April? Did you destroy all of those alien robots? Why didn't you rescue her father as well? How did you save her? Why-"  
"Shut it, shell-for-brian", Raph interrupted his baby-brother "But he's got a point. What did you do?"  
Donnie gulped and looked at Leo, for once hoping his oldest brother would pull the 'leader-card' and tell everyone they should get back to the lair at once.  
But his hope was in vain.  
"I'm curious too, Donnie", Leo added, ignoring the look his genius brother gave him "What happened?"

Donnie sighed: "Are you sure you want to hear the story now? It's quite long…"  
Mikey plopped himself down in front of Donnie, crossed his legs and looked up at him with his puppy-eyes. Raph leaned against the air duct, motioning for Donnie to start talking. Leo crossed his arms and looked at Donnie.  
Once again, Donnie sighed and, reluctantly, sat down on the edge of the building.  
"Well…", he started "There was this helicopter…"

Forty-five minutes later, Donnie had finished his story, not leaving a single detail out.  
His brothers were looking at him with big eyes. None of them moved or made a sound.  
Finally, Raph spoke up: "Wait, wait, hold on! Did you just say that you held on to a flying helicopter while you were being shot at by those Kraang robots?!"  
Donnie looked at the ground: "Yeah."  
"And then when April fell, you just jumped after her?!", Mikey said as he jumped back to his feet "Without even thinking about any other possible way to save her?!"  
Donnie nodded, slightly pulling his head into his shell.

Leo put two fingers on the bridge of his 'nose' and closed his eyes: "So you risked your life for a girl you barely know". It was barely a question, more like a conclusion.  
And once again, Donnie pulled his head a little deeper in his shell, not daring to look at his brothers.  
Leo put his hands in his sides as he turned to his brother: "Don... That's one of the stupidest things I have ever heard of! And I've lived with Mikey for fifteen years!"  
Mikey glared at Leo, but was too interested in Donnie's story to care at that moment.

Donnie closed his eyes, readying himself for a huge lecture.  
But instead of giving him a lecture, Leo smiled and put his hand on Donnie's shoulder: "But it's also one of the bravest thing I've ever heard of."  
Donnie jumped up with big eyes: "Really?"  
Leo nodded, smiling at the surprise in his brother's eyes.

"Yeah dude!", Mikey joined in "I wish I would have been there! Will you do it again so I can see it?"  
"No! I won't!", Donnie immediately replied with a small chuckle.  
"And I thought I was the hothead...", Raph said with a grin on his face.

"But I thought you didn't like flying?", Leo asked "Remember your 'hoverboard' two years ago?"  
Donnie immediately shuddered at the memory: "I hate flying!"  
"But you still jumped onto a flying helicopter?", Raph asked.  
Donnie nodded, a small smile on his face: "I guess, I just... wasn't thinking."  
"That's awesome!", Mikey suddenly yelled "You're turning into me!"  
"I sure hope he isn't!", Raph replied, rolling his eyes "One Mikey is more than enough!"  
"Hey!", Mikey reacted, glaring at Raph. Raph didn't respond, but slightly smirked.

"You did a good job, Donnie", Leo said, slapping Donnie's left arm.  
Immediately, Donnie winced and pulled his arm back.  
Leo saw this and went into 'big brother mode': "What's wrong? Did you hurt your arm during the fall?"  
"A little", Donnie confessed "I guess hanging from a helicopter, catching a girl in mid-air and making sure you both survive isn't very good for your muscles..." He chuckled nervously, but quickly stopped when he saw the looks his brothers were giving him.  
"Are you okay?", Mikey asked "Does it hurt a lot?"  
"I'll be fine, Mikey.", Donnie answered "I'll just take it easy tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow?", Leo asked with a look that said 'not gonna happen' "Let's make that a week!"  
"A week?!", Donnie asked incredulously "Come on, Leo! You can't be serious!"  
Raph rolled his eyes: "You've known Fearless for fifteen years, Braniac. He can't be anything but serious!"  
Leo glared at Raph, but focussed back on Donnie ") I don't want to take any risks, especially since you're never honest about your injuries. So that's no training or patrol for a week."

"And what about his lab?", Mikey asked.  
Donnie's eyes grew big as he almost started pleading: "You're not banning me from my lab, right? You can't do that to me!"  
Leo couldn't contain his chuckles when he saw his brother almost pleading for his lab: "No, you're lab is fine. But do take be careful! And I would never ban you from your lab… None of would survive that!"  
Everyone started laughing after that, each one of them imagining what would happen if Donnie wasn't allowed to tinker in his lab.

"Ca we go home now?", Mikey asked "I'm hungry!"  
"Mikey, you're always hungry!", Raph replied, swinging his arm over Mikey's shoulder.  
"Yeah…", Mikey said with a smile, which earned him a rare smile from Raph.  
"Come on guys, let's go home!", Leo said "We've gotta tell Sensei what happened. Plus, I'm quite hungry myself!"  
"First one home gets the biggest pizza slice!", Mikey yelled.

In response, he was almost run over by his brothers, every one of them wanting the biggest slice.  
And so, they ran off in the night.

 **Author's note: Hey! I know it's just a short one-shot, but I felt like I should write a story before the year ended and posting something on Christmas eve felt like the right thing to do! :)  
I hope you liked it!  
Merry Christmas! :D **

**X**

 **Sweetheart91597**


End file.
